


Under The Mistletoe

by Sh1k4r1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Santa, Shiva's festivities, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/pseuds/Sh1k4r1
Summary: Prompto's parents aren't coming back home for Shiva's festivities this year. Will he have to spend the day alone?Happy Shiva's day everyone!





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiedailEclipsed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiedailEclipsed/gifts).



> For the FFXV Writers Discord server Secret Santa gift exchange. I hope you like it @AiedailEclipsed, and happy Shiva's day!

It's uncommon for Prompto to stay in bed until late, but today when he finally brings himself to check his clock it's almost noon. He groans softly, turning in his sheets to find the strength to eventually get up. To be honest he's been awake for a couple of hours, but he couldn't just convince himself he was ready to face the day ahead. He shivers a little as his naked feet meet the cold tile floor and he sluggishly moves towards the bathroom. The chill air stings on his skin as he gets out of his perky yellow chocobo pajamas, and he sighs in relief when he gets to stand under the hot sprays, closing his eyes to savour the warmth for a few moments. Too soon his mind starts to wander off, bringing back old memories of his childhood; he used to be really excited for the Glacian's festivities when he was a kid, as it was the yearly event that brought both of his parents back home for a solid two weeks. A part of him wants to believe that they only spoiled him with gifts to make up for the time they left him alone, but then he would be lying to himself. Back then his family used to spend some quality time him during the holidays; he remembers fondly baking cinnamon rolls and cookies with his mum and playing board games for hours with his dad while drinking hot chocolate - no wonder he was a chubby child. 

It's so cheesy that what he misses the most about his childhood are Shiva's festivities, Prompto grimaces, as he steps into the now steamy bathroom. He bites his lip, trying his best to shove away the bitter-sweet memories. He was such a fool to believe his parents would come back home this year. He should have smelled the smoke when they said it would only be for a couple of days, as they _always_ cancel when it's only a for couple of days. But he truly hoped they'd get to spend the 25th together at least. He swallows thickly, maybe it hurts this much just because they called off the night before. Yeah, it really must be for that reason. 

When he's done styling his hair - he can't really give that up - he quickly dresses with his comfiest pair of sweatpants and an oversized jumper. He bought the tackiest red sweater with snowflakes and a cactuar in a winter hat for the occasion, but since he's not going to see anyone today he doesn't bother to wear it. 

As he walks down the stairs Prompto glances sadly at his scant Shiva's tree; he did his best to decorate it with fairy lights and bulbs, and he so wishes his parents could see it. He sighs, maybe he'll send them a picture; or maybe not, as if they'd care. He picks up a letter from the counter and sits under the tree to open it; on their message the day before his parents said it was for him, so he'd at least try and pretend he isn't about to spend Shiva's day alone. He carefully opens the envelope and snorts at the sight of its content; his parents got him a gift card; who the knows their own son so little that all they can think of gifting him is a soulless gift card ?! Prompto sighs, the only package under the tree is the one he bought for Noctis; it's not much, but he knows his best friend will like it. Speaking of Noctis, he so wish he could spend some time with him today, or at least text him. Too bad he had told him that he would be spending the day with his parents. He knows that Noctis is certainly busy the Citadel with his dad, so he doesn't really want to bother him, as he's aware of how little time his friend gets to spend with his dad since royal duties keep the King extremely busy. Therefore Prompto decides to suck it up and keep his loneliness to himsel; he's used to spend a lot of time alone anyway, he can handle some more.

It's already 1PM, so Prompto decides not to bother with breakfast and just eats some microwaved lasagna instead; he sits on his sofa with his meagre meal on his lap and turns on the TV, skipping through the channels. There's a variety of trashy movies he can choose from, and he settles with one talking about a magic chocobo that helps the Astrals deliver gift to kids. The movie itself isn't too bad, and at another time he might have enjoyed it, but now it only makes his stomach churn. He puts away his half-eaten lasagna, wraps himself in a cozy blanket and lies down. He so wish he could just sleep through the whole day, but he doesn't have the same super-power Noctis has, so he surrenders to boredom and grabs his phone to play some King's Knight. No matter how bad his mood is, he's still got to grind through the daily quest to get some upgrading items he needs. After ten runs he's not yet gained all the dark orbs he needs for his Tobi to level up. He exhales heavily; the daily quest would be much easier if only he could play with Noctis, as his character Ray Jack is really powerful against dark-elemental enemies. Prompto's just about to put away his phone when it starts buzzing: 

**NoctGar** [02:25PM] Hey =^∇^*= 

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:26PM] Hey buddy (•ө•)♡ 

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] Happy Shiva's day!

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:26PM] Happy Shiva's to you!

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:26PM] How's your day going? (•ө•)♡

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] Boring

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] Dad's busy bc of the public speech

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] Ignis and Gladio r with their families

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] So I'm here alone

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] Can't wait 2 go home

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] Hope u at least r having fun with ur parents

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:29PM] Cancelled yesterday 

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:29PM] *sobs* 

**NoctGar** [02:30PM] I'm sorry （；＿；） 

**NoctGar** [02:28PM] U okay? 

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:29PM] Yup don't worry man (ˇ⊖ˇ) 

**NoctGar** [02:30PM] Come 2 my place later? v(￣∇￣)

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:29PM] Don't wanna bother u 

**NoctGar** [02:30PM] Please?

**NoctGar** [02:30PM] I'll be home in 30 =^∇^*=

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:31PM] Thanks buddy

**ChocoBoy_35** [02:31PM] (๑♡⌓♡๑)

**NoctGar** [02:32PM] =^∇^*= 

Prompto swiftly gets on his feet and rushes to his room. Noctis said he'll be home in 30 minutes so he'd better get ready fast, since the train trip to his friend's house takes 25 minutes. He puts on a pair of skinny jeans and his tacky winter-cactuar sweater he's so proud of. He caresses fondly the warm knitting; it's Noctis the one who convinced him to buy it, saying that if he could wear it to the Citadel without Ignis killing him he'd totally get one for himself. It's hard to picture his best friend in such a colorful attire, but Prompto is sure it would suit him. Damn it, Noctis could actually wear fishing clothing and still look cool.

After he put on his coat and wrapped himself in his thickest scarf, Prompto ponders for a moment whether he should put on his beanie as well. It's really cold outside, but looking good comes first. Thankfully he likes the contrast of the black hat on blond, and the way his hair frames his face is kind of cute so he goes for it. He knows he shouldn't be stressing this much, but he might have a small crush on his best friend, so every time he sees him he feels the need to at least look acceptable. Of course, Noctis is way out of his league, but hey, a guy can still dream right? He's already shut the door behind him when he realizes he's forgotten his gift, so he rushes back inside not even bothering to take off his boots. Why is he always such a mess?

At a quarter past four he's in front of Noctis's door, his friend welcoming him with a broad smile. He feels his cheeks sting and it could be either because of the chill wind outside or the sight in front of him, he's not sure. Noctis is wearing all black, skinny jeans and a button-up shirt with a loosened tie around his neck; it's unfair how gorgeous he is.

"Hey, you were quick," Noctis says, playing around with his tie in a way that makes Prompto's heart flutter. 

"You literally saved me from getting bored to death buddy," Prompto replies, smiling sheepishly.

"That bad? Get inside before you also freeze to death," Noctis sneers, brushing Prompto's cheeks with his fingers, "your face is like, tomato red."

"That is mean of you to say Noct. You hate tomatoes," Prompto scowls, elbowing lightly the prince.

After Prompto got rid of his outwear the two flop on the sofa, ready to exchange their gifts. Prompto stares in awe as his friend opens his gift; it's nothing fancy or expensive, but when you make a gift to a prince that possibly has everything he wants it's quite hard to be fancy anyway. 

"Astrals! How did you know I wanted these?" it's a rare event to hear Noctis sound this excited, which makes Prompto giggle all proud of himself. He knew the perfect gift to _catch_ Noctis's heart was a set of fishing lures, eh eh!

"Dude, every time you drag me through the fishing gear section at the sport's store you stare at them for like ten minutes!" Prompto cackles, "I'm happy you like it."

"Prompto, it's like the best gift I ever got, thank you!"

The prince smiles, handing a package to Prompto, "Now it's your turn."

It's not too big, but quite heavy, and it's messily wrapped in chocobo print paper, meaning that Noctis wrapped it personally. Prompto carefully tears the paper, almost chocking at the first glimpse of the content: a Lokton LX-30. He stares at Noctis in shock, mumbling incoherently, then stares back at the camera, "Dude, it's too much..."

"Every time you drag me thought the camera store you stare at it for like ten minutes! I'm really doing myself a favour," the prince smirks, pulling Prompto into an embrace, "I'm glad you like it dork."

"Noct I'm serious, this is way too much," Prompto tries to protest, but Noctis stops him, "That's the price you have to pay for befriending a prince! Please, you deserve it Prompto, you're the best friend I have."

Noctis takes a deep breath, pointing at the mistletoe hanging from the lamp above their heads, "Maybe even more than a friend."

Everything happens really fast; Noctis leaning forward whispering to him in his warm deep voice, then a callous hand softly cupping his cheek and the tickle of breath. It's only moments until the prince's lips are pressed against Prompto's. He feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest, but soon the blond lets himself melt into the kiss, savouring Noctis's chapstick taste; he must've put it on right before Prompto arrived, not giving it the time to sink in as his lips still feel slightly chapped. It's so Noctis to do something like that, but Prompto doesn't complain, instead he tentatively licks at his friends lips, guessing the flavour to be sweet cinnamon. The prince appreciates the attention, moaning deliciously and parting his lips to finally deepen the kiss. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Noctis pants when they eventually part, gently holding Prompto's hands in his.

"Really?" Prompto stutters, "I mean, yeah of course I do!"

"I knew Santa exists!" Noctis cackles, holding Prompto in a soft embrace, "I asked for susnhine and I got you!".

"Dork!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the cheesiest thing I've ever written, but you know what? It was fun!  
> Canon Noctis types way worse than this, as we could witness during the King's Knight x FFXV event one year ago, but I couldn't bring myself quite to that level, I'm sorry :')


End file.
